Tilo Brüder
Tilo Brüder is the son of the tailor from The Four Skillful Brothers by the Brothers Grimm. He is the cousin of Frieda Brüder, Adrian Brüder, and Larissa Brüder. Info Name: Tilo Brüder Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Four Skillful Brothers Alignment: Royal Roommate: Adrian Brüder Secret Heart's Desire: To become the best tailor in the world - and save the princess. My "Magic" Touch: I am fond of making clothes. Storybook Romance Status: I'm single, though I would definitely like a girlfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I can act immature. I throw hissy fits a lot. Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. Sewing is the greatest craft of all! Least Favorite Subject: Crownculus. You can't be math people and art people. Best Friend Forever After: Fiacre Prudhomme. He's nice, humble, and fun to work with! Character Appearance Tilo is short, with long dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a maroon vest over a pink shirt and maroon pants. Personality Tilo is fond of making clothing. He keeps a huge collection of needles and threads. He always gets at least ten spools of thread for Christmas every year. He practices his stitching when he is in study hall. He believes that one must never start sewing on an empty stomach. He is known for sneaking snacks at night - his cousin Frieda jokes that maybe he should take her destiny. Biography Hallo! I'm Tilo Brüder, the son of the tailor from The Four Skillful Brothers. My father was the youngest of four brothers who was sent into the world to make his fortune. He decided to become a tailor. When the king's daughter was kidnapped by a dragon, he and his brothers went to save her. He was the one who sewed the ship back together after it collapsed. When he brought her home, he wanted to marry her, but so did his brothers, and they started fighting over her. Instead, the king gave him a quarter of the kingdom. My father eventually met another woman to marry, and his brother married her sisters. His father even married her mother. I live with my parents, uncles, aunts, and cousins in a huge country manor, although my family is always welcome to visit the palace where the king lives. My father, Thomas Brüder, has gotten into fashion and is now a fashion designer. He has a tailor shop in the kingdom which caters to the local princes. Being the youngest of the four skillful cousins, I can be somewhat immature, as evident by my love for stuffed animals. I often make stuffed animals for me to play with. Sometimes I even make clothes for them. My dad taught me how to sew. I help my father in the store. Another childish interest I have is my love of snacks. I sneak them at night. My cousin Frieda always jokes that maybe I can take her destiny. Ever After High is such a fun school. There's lots to do here, and there's lots of great classes. They have an arts and crafts class that helps me perfect my sewing. Sometimes students tease me because they thing that working with clothes is girly. But I think being a tailor is a strong job. It helped Dad save the princess. I am a Royal at heart. I really want to save the princess, but in a break from tradition, I hope I get to marry her too. Clara Viergutz isn't too thrilled about it since she'd rather be a proactive princess. Still, I want to go on an adventure and help defeat a dragon. And I'll have my cousins there to help me! Trivia *Tilo's surname means "brother" in German. *Tilo is fond of toe jewelry and has several toe rings. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Debi Derryberry. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:The Four Skillful Brothers Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:German